villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Broken Dreams
Mary was a sweet and gentle girl, the kind who often watched as others fell in love and still dreamt of her "prince" - even if at the age of sixteen she knew such fairy tales were not often realized even in this strange universe. Yet tonight Mary was about to experience what she believed would be the greatest moment of her young life, dressed in a white dress given to her by her mother and wearing a small flower on her brown hair she was dressed the part of a princess and waited with equal parts excitement and fear for her date to arrive. She had just met Simon and although her parents disapproved at first he soon won them over with his courtesy and respect - so much so that after some consideration they decided to grant the two the chance to go out on an official "first date". Mary looked at the lawn as Simon approached, dressed in a smart suit, knocking on the door he shook hands with Mary's father and performed the usual greetings: Mary slowly going over to Simon and smiling. "Hello Mary, you look really nice.." Simon smiles. "Thank you Simon.. y-you look nice too.." Mary replies, swaying a little. "So, you ready to go?" Simon asks, holding a hand out. "Oh! of course! I-!" Mary begins, taking the hand - only to be interupted as her mother came down the stairs. "On moment! Simon, Mary! we need a photograph!" she declares, pulling out an old-fashioned camera. "Mom!" Mary protests, only to feel Simon gently put his arm around her. "..it's alright, Mary.. come on, smile!" he says, the couple making a small pose for the camera as the flash went off several times. "Oh Henry, our little girl is all grown up!" "Mom!" Mary protests again, however this time her father opened the door - allowing Simon to lead her out. "..alright, that's enough Sara.. I think we ought to let these two kids get going.. just remember to bring my girl home in one piece, Simon..". Simon smiles and nods as he waves, taking Mary across the lawn "..don't worry! I'll take good care of her!". +++++++++++++++++ Seven months went by and neither Henry nor Sara would see their daughter, several attempts at locating her came to nothing and an extensive manhunter left them with even less.. Simon was now a wanted man, yet try as they could the authorities could not trace him and as the months drew on the hopes of Mary returning home had all but gone. Yet Henry and Sara couldn't give up, every night Henry would sit on the front lawn with a torch and handgun - ready for anything.. Sara often accompanying him as she rocked on a chair, holding Mary's old sweater. Several more weeks went by until one night Henry finally saw a figure approach the lawn, holding his torch out he could barely believe his eyes as he saw his daughter - covered in mud and scars, her dress torn and hair a mess. "..daddy? ..I'm sorry.. I.. didn't mean to.." she whispered, moving with a hobble. As Mary stumbled into the lawn Henry and Sara rushed over, only to freeze in horror as another figure approached - a cloaked figure with glowing eyes, hovering over the ground like a ghost. "..I am sorry me and Mary were so late.. I hope you understand.. Mary is such a naughty girl.." the figure said. "..Simon?! w-what did you do?!" Henry exclaimed, recognizing the voice - pulling his gun out he fired repeatedly at the figure in a mixture of fear and anger: as he did so Sara let out a cry of fear as she clutched Mary, huddling on the ground. Yet the bullets simply faded through the cloaked figure as the voice continued: "..she wanted to keep it a secret.. to lie to you.. which is why she had to be taught a lesson..". "..y-you're insane! what did you do to my daughter?!" Henry yelled out, shakily holding his gun out despite the lack of effect. "..I gave her what she desired.. she will no longer die a virgin.." the figure replied. Henry trembled in place, looking to Mary and Sara - he then flew at the cloaked figure. "HENRY!" Sara yelled out, yet it was too late - as soon as Henry flew at the figure he fell back as the figure's eyes glew brighter: drilling into Henry's mind as he began to convulse on the ground as if having a seizure. "..never.. loved.. her.. only once.. Sara.. only once.. Heather.. never.. loved.. her.. just one night.." Henry said, convulsing after every word. Sara's eyes grew wide "..Heather? what about Heather? ..w-what's going?!" "..hmm.. interesting.. it seems you're beloved husband was sleeping on the side.." the figure stated. Sara yelled out "..NO! STOP IT! LEAVE US ALONE!" "..very well.. Sara.. I will go.. for now.." the figure said, turning away - as he did so Henry stopped convulsing and Sara pulled him in, the family huddling together on the street. "..w-wait! before you go.. I want to know.. why?" Sara suddenly exclaimed. "..liars go to Hell Sara.. you should know that by now.. liars go to Hell.." the figure replied, then disappeared into the night. Sara just began to sob as she clung to her daughter and Henry, dogs beginning to bark as several house lights switched on - people beginning to emerge from their homes as they began to approach.. '- THE END -' Category:Short Stories Category:Mr. Odd Category:Dark